1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing structure of box placed in a panel and a baggage door near a trim provided at vehicle rear side, utilizing for an electric cable-receiving apparatus capable of receiving excess cables which are lead in or out from repeatedly the box.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional electric connection box (pages 1 and 2, FIGS. 1 and 2 in JP,2001-77551,A).
A case body 504 of the electric connection box 501 includes an upper case 502 and a lower case 503.
A block 507 for fitting electrical equipment is housed in the case body 504, and an electrical equipment 505 and 506 are attached to the upper face of the block. Both cases 502 and 503 are inseparably held by engagement between a locking portion 511 and 512 formed on the side faces of the cases. A finger held portion 515 is formed on the top of the upper case 502 in a position in proximity to the upper case-side locking portion 511. This type of electric connection box 501 makes possible that fingers holding the upper case 502 can unlock at the same time even a large size case body 504. For this reason, in the electric connection box 501 described in JP,2001-77551, the upper case 502 is easily detached.
There is another attachment structure of an electric connection box where the connection box is easily attached to and hardly detached from stay and then assuredly attached to the stay (FIG. 3 in Page 2 of JP,2000-316217,A)
There is further attachment structure of an electric connection box where the connection box is easily attached to and detached from vehicle panel without use of tools and the chattering is prevented (JP,2001-78329,A).
In the electric connection box 501 (FIG. 8) described in JP,2001-77551, the upper case 502 is easily detached from the lower case 503 by one hand for the large size case body 504, however, it is not constituted that the electric connection box 501 is easily detached by one hand from the opponent fixing member such as vehicle panel to which the electric connection box 501 is attached.
In the attachment structure of the electric connection box described in JP,2000-316217, the electric connection box is easily attached to and hardly detached from the stay and is assuredly attached to the stay. However, it is not constituted that the electric connection box is easily detached from the opponent fixing member such as stay.
In the attachment structure of the conventional electric connection box described in JP,2001-78329, it is made simple for the operation to attach to and detach from vehicle panel the electric connection box. In order to attach the electric connection box to the vehicle panel, a large opening through-hole corresponding to the size of the electric connection box is required to be provided in the opponent fixing member. Then, the attachment structure of the electric connection box is applied to the limited structure.